


White

by HopelessRomantik



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Breasts, Death, F/M, Hate, House - Freeform, Love, Mystery, Passion, Sex, dick - Freeform, doggystyle, friends - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantik/pseuds/HopelessRomantik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Williamson hasn't seen Katherine Burgess for years. As old high school friends Richard decides to pay a visit to his old friend. But when arriving at her house he knows something is wrong. Very wrong. There's a woman clad in white who trails down the hallways, the creaking floorboards, the wails and the sound of footsteps on the stairs; it's strange and slightly scary. Richard knows something is going on but Katherine just changes the subject. As the pair grow closer, passion rises and then he can't take any more. There's something in the house and it's trying to communicate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where did it all go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is a much darker, more adult story of mine. Please don't read unless you're over 18. This will have more tragedy and eeriness in this story. Also there will be some very passionate, detailed love scenes, so if you're easily disgusted by that sort of thing then I would reccomend you don't read this.

Richard pinned Katherine against the wall, panting hard. She stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move. His lips crashed against hers and she uttered a single moan of pleasure. She could feel his manhood pressing into her through his jeans. Straining against the fabric. He moved his lips over her throat, kissing every square inch. Katherine moved forward pushing him down onto the soft, carpeted floor. Straddling him she slowly began to undo every pale white button on his shirt. Looking up at him through her lashes she could feel his gaze on her, burning hot and fiery like the atmosphere in the room. With an impaitent grunt Richared lunged at her, shrugging out of his open shirt. His lips scoured across her body, exploring places he'd never touched before. Her smooth, flat stomach, her round, shapely breasts and her perfect, tight pussy. With every touch of his hands, there was an arch of her back and a moan; urging him to carry on. 

Katherine looked up at him, her stomach churning and her thighs clenching. With trembling fingers she reached for the zipper on his trousers, pulling them down, and revealing his manhood. Hardened, thick and meaty. She felt a wetness between her legs and Richard grabbed her, flipping her onto her stomach. Willingly she positioned herself onto her hands and knees. Richard kneeled behind her, his manhood throbbing. Spitting on his hand he slowly rubbed it into her tight puckered hole, she moaned in response. Richard moved forward pushing his stiffness inside her behind. Katherine gasped, her walls tightening around the thickness, drumming in and out of her. She could feel his balls, slapping rhythmetically against her thighs. Throwing her head back she cried out in pleasure, feeling his hot breath on her bare shoulder.


	2. Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still explicit.

Richard collapsed against her, panting hard. Katherine lay on stomach, her heart pounding. 

Empty bottles, littered the living room, and she shifted her weight. Richard raised his head to look at her, his eyes still full of passion. Katherine rolled, pushing him onto his back. 'You like to be in control' she whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his skin. 'You like to get things your own way' she gently moved her hands across his chest seductively. 'Let's go back to high school. You be the bully I'll be the victim'  
'Somethings never change' he murmured, turning his head to kiss her.   
'Show me' she whispered, taking his head into her hands. Straddling him, she threw her red curls behind her shoulder and pushed herself onto his manhood. Richard grunted, as the tight walls of her pussy clenched together. Katherine began to bounce up and down, slowly at first. Then faster and faster. Richard held onto her waist, guiding her. Katherine moaned in response and then suddenly he was pushing her onto her back. 'I love to be in charge' he hissed into her ear. Katherine cried out, her breasts bouncing in the process. Richard grabbed her thighs, spreading them apart. With a grunt he entered her and pounded her walls. Grabbing both of her breasts in his hands, he brought his lips down to her throat, and Katherine arched her back, loving the attention. Loving the fact that for once all the attention was on her.

But it didn't mean anything. As they'd soon find out the next morning.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are reading my story, and I'm very grateful! Make my day and leave a comment.

Katherine squinted as the bright, early morning sunshine flooded into the room. Her head was throbbing. 

She looked down at herself, she was completely naked, no blanket or material covered her body. It was then that she saw Richard sat on the floor, wearing only a pair of jeans. He was staring at her. 'Mmm' she massaged her temples 'like what you see?' she murmured. Richard crawled towards her. Placing both hands at the side of her head he hovered above her, staring down at her. Katherine smirked up at him, admiring his toned,muscular chest. 

He bent his head, kissing first her lips, then her throat. Moving his head downwards he continued to kiss her body, her breasts, her stomach, but he stopped when he got to her thighs. Katherine raised an eyebrow looking at him questioningly. He began to unbuckle his belt and she smirked, wetness forming inbetween her thighs. 'You've no idea how hot you were last night' he said, as he took her wrist, making her stand. 'You've changed so much since highschool' he murmured in her ear as he lay her top half down onto the couch, leaving her lower body hanging down off the furniture. 'You've changed so much'  
'You haven't' Katherine whispered as he spread her legs apart. Richard grunted in response and slid a finger into her wetness. Her body stiffened and he grinned. 'That's it Kat, you're getting wet for me' he paused 'do you want me?'  
'you know I do'  
Smirking he removed his finger, and positioned his manhood into her pussy. 'That's good enough for me' he said, and Katherine lifted her head to kiss his chest, but quite roughly he pushed her head back down again 'I'm in charge here' he snapped. Katherine lay back again, she did like the man in charge but this wasn't really his usual behaviour. When he was aroused, the animal came out to play.

'uugh' Katherine moaned, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back, 'Ummmm....oh,oh,oh fuck!' she screamed into the couch, Richard grabbed her chin 'look at me' he ordered.


	4. Alone

She turned her head to him and he looked down at her 'when I'm done here, that's it. We just go back to being friends'  
'What? no, I thought you...' she was broken off by a grunt as Richard pounded her faster.   
'Don't be stupid Katherine, we were drunk, call it a one night stand' he panted in her ear. Katherine squirmed, 'no Richard! I want you to stop. Now.' she protested, but Richard just pounded her harder.  
'I'm not done here' he murmured. Katherine tried to roll over but Richard grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet. He lifted her up, pinned her against the wall and pushed himself inside her once more. 'Richard no!' she gasped, digging her nails into his back.   
'You can't go back on your word now Katherine' he grunted with each thrust. Katherine lay, pinned against the wall helpless. With each thrust inwards he entered her deeper and deeper. Her walls tried desperately to squeeze the big, foreign object out from her pussy, but to no avail. Richard kissed her shoulder comfortingly 'ssh' he murmured 'I'm sorry Katherine I can't stop you just feel too good.' he stiffened 'just...hold on a bit longer' he grunted 'we're nearly there' he groaned as he reached orgasm, sending his warm seed into her belly.


	5. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I GOT A KUDO!!!

Richard pushed himself away from the naked woman. She fell in a heap on the floor sobbing. Richard pulled on his jeans, walking over to Katherine. Katherine looked up, gone was the sobbing; in it's place was a raging anger that burned as bright as her flaming hair. 'What the hell?' she shouted to him, as she pulled on her dress from the night before. Richard looked up 'Katherine I'm so sorry' he looked down 'I couldn't stop...' his voice trailed off as Katherine threw an icy glare in his direction.   
'Save it!' she shouted, and she strode up to him and slapped him, hard in the face. 'If you can't control yourself during sex then there's something wrong with you!' she hissed. Spinning on her heel, she marched up the stairs, her bright hair swinging behind her. Richard made no attempt to follow her, he was so guilty. He'd never used a woman before. Never. He knew he had a problem, a big one. For so long he'd been able to control the urge of lust, but Katherine was so beautiful, so saucy and yet so...feisty. She was his kind of woman. 

His head throbbed, he couldn't think straight, not with the alchohol still in his system. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He'd messed things up big time. 

He sensed Katherine entering the room and he turned to face her. He immediantly jumped back in horror, a young woman with red hair, almost the exact shade of Katherines was peeping her head round the door. She was dressed plainly. She looked almost crazed, and when she spoke, she spoke almost like a child, with a childlike giggle between her words. She only spoke once, but it was enough to chill his bones. 'Peekaboo' was all she said, and there was a laugh, an innocent laugh, as a young child would make in a sweet shop. The ceiling creaked, and he automatically looked up, when he looked at the door way again, the woman was gone and he saw the real Katherine, coming down the stairs, dressed in a pastel coloured zip-up hoodie and a pair of leggings. 'Madeline's been fed'

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day and leave a comment!


End file.
